familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin David Tice (1864-1946)
Stats *Born: 21 January 1864 Lancaster, Lebanon Co, Pennsylvania *Died: 4 October 1946 Stonefort, Saline Co, Illinois *Burial: Bolton-Trammel Cemetery, Stonefort, Williamson Co, Illinois Occupation *Livery stable operator Parents *Father: Henry Michael Tice (1828-1892) *Mother: Lydia Jane "Liddie" Martz (1826-1890) Marriage *Martha Elizabeth Segars (1870-1945) :22 January 1889 Fairfield, Wayne Co, Illinois (at Martha's mother's home) Children #♂Thomas Henry Tice (1889-1889) #♀Liddie Jane Tice (1890-1890) #♂David Franklin Tice (1891-1891) #♂James Isaiah "Jim" Tice (1892-1981) #♀Nellie Ann Tice (1894-1897) #♀Myrtle Inez Tice (1896-1900) #♂Charles Albert "Charlie" Tice (1898-1919) #♀Stella Elizabeth Tice (1901-2001) #♂Elza Ira Tice (1904-1969) #♀Bertha Emma Tice (1905-2003) #♀Fannie Grace Tice (1907- ) #♀Nora Alice Tice (1910-1922) Notes and references Franklin David Tice operated a livery stable in the northern part of Cisne, IL with his wife Martha Elizabeth Segars. Their first three children died at birth or shortly thereafter. In 1897, daughter Nellie was playing outside with siblings Myrtle and Jim when she fell against a door frame with spikes hanging out of it. One of the spikes tore the braid off the back of her head and "brain fever" set in, resulting in her death. In 1900, Frank & Martha were catching turkeys when they heard their 2-year old son Charles scream from inside the house. Frank insisted they continue working. When Charles screamed a second time, Martha ran into the house to find Myrtle on the bed with her clothes and bed on fire. Frank tore the bed apart and threw it outdoors to save the house. The hired man was sent by horseback to get the doctor, but Myrtle died the next day. The house held too many bad memories for Martha, so they moved to Geff, IL where the rest of their children were born. In January 1913 they moved to Stonefort, IL (northwest of Geff). The move was done by train. The new house was a 2-story home in good condition, but Frank never did any repairs, so it wasn't long before there were buckets sitting around to catch drips. Frank was easily angered and fought often with his wife and children. He chased Jim off at age 16 or 17, Charlie at age 18, and Elza at age 18. The girls left home as soon as they were able, as well. He told his wife, "I cussed you on the day I married you, and I'll cuss you on the day I die." The day Nora died of diptheria, Frank knelt and prayed for forgiveness for the way he had mistreated her. Three days later, he told Fannie he wished she had died instead of Nora. He refused to allow the girls to go to high school, so Bertha and Fannie took 7th grade over again after completing 8th grade to continue their educations. The children were all expected to work on the family farm, so they couldn't begin school until mid-November. Family members relate that Frank lied about his age to avoid paying a poll tax. Frank and Martha (Segars) Tice gravesite.jpg|Frank & Martha (Segars) Tice gravesite Category:Non-SMW people articles